Poketeens
by Mastershake178
Summary: Frylock invents a device that will allow Meatwad to visit his favorite show, POKEMON! But a lot of crazy stuff happens. Rated PG13 for language. That's right! The moment yo've been waiting for!
1. The machine, aliens, and retarded storie

AQUA TEEN HUNGER FORCE IN: Poketeens

Chapter 1: The machine, aliens, and retarded stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own ATHF and Pokemon

At the labatory of Dr.Weird…….

Dr.Weird: Gentlemen, behold……. EGGGSSSS!!! (Pulls out a carton of eggs.) THIS WILL BE THE BEST HALLOWEEN EVER!!!!!  
Steve: Halloween was 3 weeks ago.

Dr.Weird:…………………………………………… BULLSHIT!!!!!!!!

At the Aqua Teens house…..

(The camera shows Meatwad in front of the TV. with bloodshot eyes, and behind him, Shake was a sleep.)

(Frylock comes in.)

Frylock: Good morning, Meatwad.

Meatwad: Morning Ash.

(Frylock looks at Meatwad confused.)

Frylock: It's Frylock.

Shake: (Mumble) HEY!!!! Is that dumbass still watching that retarded show?  
Meatwad: It is not retarded; it is an advanced technologic advance in the anime world.

Shake: Technologic my ass. (Grabs a backscratcher and rams it into the TV.)

Frylock: SHAKE!!!!!

Shake: What!? You saw him, he made me do it.

Meatwad: What makes you think I made you do it?

Shake: I just……………………………………. know.

Frylock: Stop arguing. Meatwad, I have a present for you.

Shake: He gets a present and I don't!!! (Kicks over chair, which then explodes.) Why the hell does this retarded ball of worthless crap get gifts, and I DON'T!!!  
Frylock: Because he doesn't torture people, you dumb(scream)

Shake: I DESERVE AND DEMAND GIFTS!!!!!!!!!  
Frylock: The whole damn world doesn't revolve around you!!  
Shake: THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!! Everything revolves around me!

Meatwad: Uhhhhhh…

Shake: SHUT UP, MEAT DEMON!!!! (Kicks Meatwad out the window.) Meatwad doesn't exist anymore, GIMME MY PRESENT!!!!!!

(Meatwad knocks on the door.)

Meatwad: I'm here to pull a nice cold can of whup ass out.

Shake: What are you going to do, slap me.

Meatwad: Okay. (Slaps Shake weakly.)

(Shake hits Meatwad with a baseball bat.)

Frylock: QUIT THAT SO I CAN UNVEAL MY INVENTION!!!!

Shake: All you had to do was say so. (Frylock looks at Shake madly.)

At Frylock's room……

(There's a device that looks suspiciously like a washing machine.)  
Frylock: May I present the Time Space Continum Machine, you just say where you want to go and it takes you there.

Shake:…………………………………. Can it make me dinner?

Frylock: NO!!!!  
Meatwad: Can it make me smart, cuz I need a new brain. (Pulls out a rubber brain.)

Frylock: It can't make you smart.

Shake: Can it make me dinner?

Frylock: NO!!!! I already told you that. But Meatwad, it can take you to that show you like.

Meatwad: Vegetable man?

Frylock: NO!!! POKEMON!!!!!!

Meatwad: OH!!!

Frylock: I'll just say 'Pokemon' into the speaker, and it will take us there.

STCM: DENIED!!!!!

Meanwhile in space………………………………………

Oglethorpe: EMORY!! Did zou hear zem? Zey are going to zeh Pokemon vuniverse.

Emory: Wow…. That, that's cool.

Oglethorpe: Cool, zhat iz AWEZOME!!!!! Pack uz zome food, ve vill need it. (Shows Emory with a bag of BBQ chips, marshmallows, and a few bags of drugs.)  
Emory: Here we go…… (Try's to stuff it into a suitcase.)  
Oglethorpe: Ve vill vule zeh Pokemon vuniverse……. (The suitcase opens and launches Emory to the other side of the ship.)

Emory: Ready.

Oglethorpe: Now, vich button iz ze gas. (Pushes a button, and confetti fall down from the ceiling.) DAMN VIT!!!! Vich button, I MUST KNOW VICH VONE!!!!!!!

Emory: What about the gas peddle. (Points to the gas peddle.)

Oglethorpe: I VAS GOING ZHERE!!!  
Emory: (sarcastically) Sure you were.

Oglethorpe: Damn right I vas.

(The ship goes to earth… meanwhile across from them.)

Ignignokt: Should we tell them?  
Err: Nah, this will be f(videogame bleep)in great.

(Shows the back of the Plutonium Ship with the words 'We lick asses.' spray painted on it.)

Err: HAHAHAHA!!!!!

Ignignokt: They are teh suck.

Err: Do you even know what that means?

Ignignokt: Not a clue.

Err: Let's follow those damn losers.

Ignignokt: I come up with the ideas, I'm the digital ruler…. Let's follow them.

Frylock: Almost done… (All of the sudden, the Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future busted through the ceiling.)

Frylock: We have a door you know.

Ghost: Sorry. (Busts through the wall.)  
Frylock: NEVER MIND!!!!!!!

Ghost: Okay. (Busts next to the hole the ghost made when he busted through the wall.)

Frylock: Why are you here?

Ghost: There is great danger approaching.

Shake: What kind?  
Ghost: SHUT UP!! I'm getting to that.  
(Silence…….)

Ghost: Now I forgot……………………..

Meatwad: Tomatoes?

Ghost: TAMATOES!!  
Meatwad: Tomatoes.

Ghost: Now I remember. (Fog appears…) Thousands of years ago, Pokemon did indeed roam the earth.

Meatwad: Like the Easter bunny? (Fog stops.)

Ghost:…………………………………………………..Sure. (Fog starts again…) Anyway, thousands of years ago, Pokemon did indeed roam the earth, just like the Easter bunny……. And his brother Darrell, anyway, but they offended the god of tomatoes…… and asses…… and then the god banished them to the anime world……………… and stuff………… anyway, the god sent gay looking balls to help capture these creatures so they can have Pokemon under the human's control.

Meatwad: Like hotdogs? (Fog stops.)  
Ghost: QUIT INTERUPPTING MY STORY!!!! (Fog starts again.) The Pokemon then found out how to reproduce………… like birds………… and dancing.

Meatwad: Like my….

Ghost: SHUT THE HELL UP!! WAIT TILL THE STORY IS OVER!!!!!

(Silence………………………………….)

Ghost: Anyway……. Bigfoot then did magical voodoo because the Pokemon pissed on his face………. Making them speak their own names…… and more names.

Frylock: Okay, that is enough…. First off, there is no god of tomatoes and asses, secondly, how do you know Pokemon can reproduce by dancing, and third, how the hell can Bigfoot be at the anime universe when he is here in our universe?

Ghost: That is a different story for thousands of years a.. (Fog starts.)

Frylock: Quit that!!! Meatwad knows that Pokemon don't use the bathroom..

Meatwad: That's right…. They don't use the bathroom at all.

Ghost: So………… got beer?

Shake: QUIT TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!!!!  
Ghost: I'm not, I want to get wasted.

Frylock: You're a robot, you can't get drunk.

Ghost: Sure I can.

Frylock: Get the hell out of our house.

Ghost: But I haven't even told you about the attacks of Pokemon, they were created when Pokemon swam in a radioactive lake.

(Frylock slams the door in the Ghost's face.)

Ghost: DAMN IT!!!!!

(Sees Carl's house.)  
Ghost: Hmmmmmmmmmmmm……..

(Shows Carl watching a fishing show.)

(The Ghost busts through the ceiling, and crushes Carl.)  
Ghost: Hello? Hmmm. (Busts through the ceiling again.)

Carl: SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!!

Ghost: That's impossible!!!!!!

Please review,  
Next chapter, the Aqua teens will meet the cast of Pokemon, Carl gets bored by the Ghost's stories, and Oog appears again!!!!


	2. Pokemon, Stories, and Cavemen

Chapter 2: Pokemon, Stories, and Cavemen

At Dr.Weird's lab…..

Dr.Weird: Gentlemen… BEHOLD!!!! Merry……. CHRISTMAS!!!!! (Gives Steve a present.)  
Steve: Dr.Weird Christmas is 2 months away.

Dr.Weird: Not anymore.

(The present then transformed into a giant robot, similar to Transformers.)

Steve: Awwww, hell.

(The robot then crushes Steve.)  
Dr.Weird: HAHAHAHA!!!! (The robot then looked at Dr.Weird.) Oh no……… I CREATED YOU!!!!

(The robot the crushes Dr.Weird.)  
Dr.Weird: DAMN YOU SHORT ATTENTION SPAN!!!!!!!

At the Aqua Teen's house…………

Shake: I'm soooooooo boooorrreeeedddd…… can I have some money?

Frylock: No.

Shake: COME ON!! He gets what he wants.

Frylock: If you want money, get a job.

Shake: PLEASE!! I have no work ethic!!!!!!!

Meatwad: Maybe if you thought happy thoughts.

Shake: Yeah, right, the day bodies fall from the sky. (Punts Meatwad.)  
Meatwad: GET HIM BOXY!!!!!

Boxy: Boy, I'm going to put some cardboard black justice on you white Styrofoam ass.

(Silence….)  
Meatwad: You made him mad.

Shake: Made WHO mad? It's a damn box.

Boxy: No you didn't!!

Meatwad: He's getting pretty mad.

Boxy: You shut up, boy.

Meatwad: Okay.

(Shake punts Boxy next to Meatwad.)

Boxy: BOY!!! I WILL GET YOU!!!!

(The camera shows Shake with a chain saw.)

Frylock: Put that thing away!!

Shake: WHAT!! His pain and suffering is my medicine.

Frylock: DONE!!! Pokemon.

SPCM: Accepted…. BEEE-YAAATCHHH!!!!!

(The Aqua Teen's were then surrounded by a white light and then they disappeared.

(Meanwhile at Carl's house….)

Ghost: You were then tricked into going into a butcher factory, and lost your hand.

Carl: No I didn't.

Ghost: Really because I thought…

Carl: WELL YOU GUESSED WRONG!!!!!

Ghost: Oh…………………………………………………….. THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO….. (Oog then busts through the window.)  
Oog: Me need a smoke, so me can get lung cancer.

Carl: Why do you want lung cancer?

Oog: Oog have no idea.

Ghost: Thousands of years ago……

Carl: God, kill me now.

(They then appeared in a town…)  
Shake: Where are we?  
Meatwad: I dunno.

Frylock: YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE!!!! But you watch this stupid show every day.

Meatwad: HEY!!!! Look, it's Ash, Brock, May, Max, and Pikachu.

Shake: You tell such atrocious lies.

Meatwad: IT'S NOT A LIE!!!  
Shake: Yes it is.

Ash: LOOK!! Brand new Pokemon. (Ash throws pokeballs at Frylock.)  
Frylock: OW, quit, Ow, that, ow, we,ow, are OW!! Not , ow, POKEMON!!!! (Frylock does the laser eye to the next ball.)  
Brock: Ash, I think they're not Pokemon.

Shake: That's right, we are human beings. (silence…..) Sort of.

(Shake spots May, and being the master baiter he is….)

Shake: Hey baby, how old are you?

May: 12.

(A record needle scratch sound is heard.)  
Shake: Mood ruined.

(The camera shows the Plutoniums crash into one of the Aqua's neighbors houses.)

Oglethorpe: DAMN VIT!!!!!!!!!!! Can't vou drive!!!!  
Emory: You were the one driving.

Oglethorpe: Yeah, but YOU DISTRACTED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Emory: How!!!  
Oglethorpe: Because…. (The Mooninite's ship then busted through.) VHAT ZE HELL!!!!!!

(The camera pans to the outside of the ship.)  
Ignignokt: Spray paint.

Err: TALK TO THE CAN!!!!!!!!!!

Next time, the Aqua's go on an adventure, and the Plutoniums and Mooninites try to interfere.


	3. Whoa, Aliens

Okay, I haven't updated, so I'm continuing my story.

Chapter 3: WHOA ALIENS!!!!

At the lab of Dr.Weird...

"Gentlemen, BEHOLD!!! TACOS!!!!" Dr.Weird said, revealing a bunch of tacos. "Uhhhh..." Steve got out before the tacos got up and started shooting him with lasers. "BITCH!!!" Dr.Weird shouted

(At the world of Pokemon...)

Frylock: Allow us to interduce ourselves, my name is Frylock, this is Shake, but he likes to be called Master Shake... sometimes... and this is Meatwad.  
Meatwad: Hello, allow me to show you... my dirty diapy. (Meatwad holds out a diaper.) But there is another, who among you will embark on a quest... to peel it of that guy's face. (Points to Brock's face, which is where a dirty diaper is.)  
Frylock: SHUT UP!!!! You're not Yoda.

Ash: What's Yoda?  
Frylock: He's off a popular series of movies called Star Wars.

Shake: Yes... Keanu Reeves is in that one right?

Frylock: No...

Shake: Oh... REEVES WAS IN THE MOVIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Save us from Middle-Earth!!!!!  
Meatwad: Now you talkin' about Lord of the Rings.

(Meanwhile, at the Aqua Teen's house...)

Oglethorpe: VE VERE HERE FIRST!!!! YOU GO AWAY!!!!  
Ignignokt: You shall go... forever... or other wise... (Holds up his laser.) you will be disntagrated...

Err: TO THE MOON!!!!!!

Emory: That... doesn't make sense. Will we be disintagrated, or sent to the moon?

Ignignokt: It is both...

(There's silence for about 6 seconds.)  
Oglethorpe: YOU'RE JUST HERE TO GO TO THE POKEMON UNIVERSE!!!!!!!

Ignignokt: Why would we want to go to something as gay as Pokemon?  
Err: IT'S STUPID, AND POINTLESS!!!  
Oglethorpe: NO IT'S NOT!!! IT'S ZE BEST!!!!!

Ignignokt: You're just saying that, cuz you're high...

Oglethorpe: NO WE ARN'T... well maybe...

(Oglethorpe quickly hit the 'Repeat' button on the STCM, and they were surrounded by a bright light. Before they were transported, the Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future jumped through the roof.)  
Ghost: WHAT IS UP!!!! (He was also surrounded by a bright light. The alien ships also dissappeared.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Somewhere in a forest... Team Rocket were mourning their newest failure.)  
James: HOW COULD THIS OF HAPPENED!!!

Meowth: WE FAILED AGAIN!!!!  
Jessie: I'LL NEVER WALK ON THE MOON!!!!  
(James and Meowth stared vacantly at Jessie.)  
Jessie:What? It's been on my mind...

(All of a sudden, a bright light appeared above them, and a robot landed on James.)  
Robot: Hmmm... Pokemon? How could this of happened? I'll tell you how... THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO!!! (Fog appears.) There was... I actually have no idea... (Fog dissapates, all of a sudden, 2 more bright lights appeared, and space ships appeared, and landed near James.)  
(The Mooninites and the Plutoniums come out.)  
Ignignokt: LOOK WHAT YOU DID!

Robot: Allow me to interduce myself, I AM THE CYBERNETIC GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PAST FROM THE FUTURE!!!!

(Team Rocket looks at the strange bunch.)  
Meowth: Whoa... ALIENS!! Hey, maybe they can help us with the twerps!!!!  
Team Rocket: YEAH!!!

Oglethorpe: You are as dumb as a potato.

(Silence...)  
Ignignokt: You suck...

Err: He must mean hyper evovled potatos.

Ignignokt: Yes, hyper evovled potatos are the smartest.

Emory: He... he got ya there.

Oglethorpe: SHUT UP!!!!!! Hey, iz zhat Team Vocket? (Points to Team Rocket.)  
Emory: I think you mean Rocket.

Meowth: HEY!!!! Want to get something good?  
Ignignokt: That depends, what is it?  
Meowth: How about gold statues of yourselves, put in the center of the nearest town!!!  
Oglethorpe: Hmm... okay... VHAT DO VE DO!!!!

Meowth: Stop some twerps...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How will the aliens take care of the 'Twerps.' and the Aqua Teens? Will Jessie ever walk on the moon? Will Kappa Mikey get mad

for me using one of his lines? Is Ash actually a retard, trying to act smart? Will Brock get the diaper off his face? Find out next time!!!


	4. Enter the Mooninites

Chapter 4: Enter, the Mooninites

At Dr.Weird's Lab...

"GENTLEMEN!!! BEHOLD!!!! I will begin... THE APOCOLYPSE!!!!" Dr.Weird shouted, grabbing a nail. "I WILL BORE THIS INTO EVERY HUMAN'S HEAD!!!!" Dr.Weird shouted, slamming it into Steve's head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At Petalburg City, as it turns out...)  
Frylock: Oh crap, I just remembered, I forgot to put an exit for the machine!!  
Shake: So...

Frylock: We can't get back...

Shake:...

Frylock: To our world...

Shake: What are you talking about?  
(Frylock zaps Shake into the sky.)  
Meatwad: You mean, I might never see Boxy Brown ever again?  
Frylock: Meatwad, you took Boxy with you.

Meatwad: Oh yeah...

(Pulls out Boxy.)

Boxy: Why did ya leave me in that body of yours? It smells like a white hobo, who is a whiney bitch, bitch.

Meatwad: I'm.. I'm very sorry, Boxy...

Boxy: Sorry ain't gonna cut it boy, I've got feelings, foo!!

Meatwad: Well, what do ya want?  
Boxy: I want you to hump a building.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meatwad and the gang are infront of a building.)

Boxy: Now do it...

Frylock: Meatwad, you said that you thought you found a way home!

Meatwad: Wha..? No!! Boxy said I have to hump dis building here.

Max: Who's Boxy?  
Meatwad: Him. (Holds out Boxy.)  
Boxy: Nuh uh, boy, ya got a problem? If ya do, I can fix ya good... ya hear me?

Meatwad: You're annoying him.

Max: Annoying him? Are you alright?  
Boxy: Stop dissin' me, boy.

Meatwad: Hey, Max, Boxy wanted me to tell you that Ash and you drink out of a toilet... or somethin'...

Boxy: NO!!! Not drink out of a toilet, you _are a_ toilet!!

Meatwad: Dat... don't make sense...

Boxy: You don't make sense, boy...

Meatwad: But I don't... really understand ya...

Boxy: Den you are a bigger foo then Max!!

Meatwad: Why do I have to be a bigger fool then Max?  
(Shake finally falls from the sky, but lands on Ash.)  
Ash: HELP!!!!  
Shake: I HAVE SLAINED THE DRAGON OF THE SKY!!!  
(Shake pulls out a bloody sword, suddenly a Raquaza falls out of the sky, with a large gaping wound.)

Shake: Alright!! Let's feast!!

Pikachu: Pika?  
Shake: You wanna be next? Enjoy the meal for now, because one day, I will make fried rat.  
(All of a sudden, a very 2D ship starts to land infront of the gang.)  
(Suddenly, everyone's favorite aliens start to walk out...)  
Ignignokt: Greetings, we are the Mooninites.

Ash: AWESOME!! ALIENS!!!

(Runs up to the Mooninites.)  
Ash: Do you come in peace?

(Suddenly, Ash felt something hurt between his legs. Err had climbed Ignignokt, and had punched his nuts.)  
(Ash fell down.)

Ignignokt: He is... teh suck.

Err: Uhh...  
Ignignokt: Still don't know what that means...

Meatwad: GET HIM BOXY!!!  
Boxy: Aight, foo... PREPARE TO DIE!!! I'LL EAT YA!!! (Boxy suddenly flies out of Meatwad's hands, and tackled Ignignokt.)  
Err: What the hell caused that?

Ignignokt: It is a figment of the author's insane imagination...

Err: OHH!!! HEY!! AUTHOR!! YOU SUCK!!!  
(Suddenly...)  
Err: Oh boy... this can't be good...

(Boxy...)  
Ignignokt: This is what you get for breaking the fourth wall...

(Tackled Ignignokt and Err, knocking down.)

Ash: PIKACHU!!! GO!!!  
(Pikachu started to use Thunderbolt, but was stopped by the Mooninites.)  
Ignignokt: Commence spitting.  
(The Mooninites started spitting squares at Pikachu, scaring him.)

Err: Dude, you're rat is a freaking moron...

Ignignokt: Indeed Err... we are immortal, and we are crazy...

Err: TO STEAL STUFF!!!

Ignignokt: Indeed...

May: You guys are stupid.

Ignignokt: You are stupid...

Err: YES!!!!!  
Ignignokt: Shut up. (Punts Err.)

Err: Team Rocket will pay us handsomely...

Ignignokt: With gold statues...

Meatwad: TEAM ROCKET!!!  
Frylock: You know this Team Rocket?  
Meatwad: No... not really... I just said it...

Frylock: But you watch this show almost every single day...

Meatwad: Oh yeah!!!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you like the insanity? Well, keep your little eyes out... it shall make you happy...

And please review, because...

Boxy: I'LL EAT YA, BITCH!!!!


	5. Take the Mix

Chapter 5: Take the mix.

At Dr.Weird's lab...

"GENTLEMEN!! BEHOLD!!! WEED!!!!!" Dr.Weird shouted, as the large garage door revealed a bunch of vases, in them, was a bunch of weed.

"HOLY CRAP!!!" Steve simply shouted, as Dr.Weird pulled out a joint. "NOW TO SMOKE!!!" Dr.Weird shouted, attempting to put the drug filled cig in his mouth, but keeps on hitting his hair helmet. "DAMN IT!!!" Dr.Weird shouted, before tossing the joint into a nearby puddle of oil and kerosin. The lab then exploded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile, back at the forest, the Plutoniums are having a bit of trouble. It was so quiet, all that could be heard was...)

Oglethorpe: DAMN VIT, EMORY!!! VHY DIDN'T YOU FILL THE GAS TANK!!?

Emory: Well, you just said to come to earth, you just simply passed the gas station.

Oglethorpe: DO NOT INSULT MY GREATNESS!!!!

(They just stand there for 7 seconds.)

Emory: I'm not insulting your... greatness.

Oglethorpe: DAMN STRAIGHT!!!  
(Suddenly a fish-man appears.)

Fish-man: Indeed.

(The fish-man dissappears.)

Oglethorpe: As your punishment, you vill bake me a pot cake. Now take zis cake mix (Pulls out a bag of cake mix.) and cook it, so I may taste ze delicious mix of chocolate and pot.

(The camera pans out, and Emory shuffles into the ship, about 10 seconds later, a fire erupts from inside the ship, and Emory evacuates, by jumping out the window.)

Schooly D: Man, dos Plutoniums are dumb as hell... yeah...

Oglethorpe: DAMN VIT EMORY!!! VOU JUST BURNT THE HELL OUT OF OUR KITCHEN.

Emory: Well, as long as the fire doesn't reach the... (Suddenly the ship explodes, and the Cybernetic ghost of Christmas past flies out of the ship, and dissappears into the air.)  
Emory: Well... uh...

(Suddenly, the Ghost lands on Oglethorpe.)

Ghost: I have seen the greatness of the moon, AND I LIKE IT!!!! I found a giant bird!!!  
(Suddenly, a Zapdos falls from the sky, with a sword stuck in it, in the manner of Shake's stupid antic.)

Oglethorpe: Emory, I think I broke my spleen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(MEANWHILE AT THE MENANCING BATTLE OF THE DORKS!!! AND A NERD, AND A MAN WITH A DIAPER ON HIS FACE!!!)  
Brock: HELP ME!!!

Ignignokt: You are no match... for.. the Quad Glacier.

(Ignignokt then formed the Quad Glacier, but Err then stumbled, fell down and the Quad Glacier fell on top of the Mooninite ship, blowing it up.)

Err: NO!! MY PORN IS IN THERE!!!

Ignignokt: Your porn is useless, for I have advanced porn, which is more porny than the origanal.

Err: Hey, man, you do know that if you're porn-

Ignignokt: Advanced porn.

Err: is in there, doesn't that mean it blew up.

Ignignokt: Silence Err.

Ash: You're mean.

Ignignokt: And you are retarded, but you don't see me crying.

Err: YEAH!! We're manly beyond manly.

Ignignokt: Yes, we have porn, where is yours?

Shake: Yeah, where's your porn, you gay f!!!

Ash:SHUT UP!!!!

Frylock: Shake, you're hurting his feelings.

Shake:NO!! YOU!! Shut up! He needs to hear it, he's retarded, and gay!! Everyone he meets it's always "HEY HOW CAN I HELP!?" he needs to fend for himself sometimes!! Look!! He never even had hormones!!! He's completly gay!!

(Ash starts to cry.)  
Frylock: YOU'RE OUT OF LINE NOW!!!!

Shake: NO!!! He's out of line!! I need to teach him how to be a man.

Meatwad: Yeah, like Boxy!!  
Boxy: Uh huh, foo!! I'll be aftah you if you don't become manly. I mean, I'm a box, boy, and I'm still manly.

Meatwad: Yeah, and I is retarded.

Ignignokt: I always carry around advanced porn, do you want to borrow it?

(Pulls out a video tape that says "Pixels gone wild.")

Shake: No thank you... I think Ash needs to see something EDUCATIONAL RELATED!!! Maybe Barney!!

(Ash starts to cry some more.)

Ignignokt: Ash's mom will never be proud...

(Suddenly, Ash pulls out a shotgun.)

Ash: Don't ever make fun of my mom.

Ignignokt: Shit.

(Ash pulls the trigger, launching Ignignokt and Err across the city.)

Max: Holy crap...

Meatwad: SHUT UP BOY!!! Watch pixels go wild!! (Pulls out pixels go wild.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back at the forest...)

(Oglethorpe and Emory are smoking the last of the weed.)

Oglethorpe: Ya.. ya know zat, I puked on your mother, that dinner night.

Emory: No way.. man... you're like a cartoon man... with fart bubbles.

Oglethorpe: Holy crap, I see magical pickles, filled with BBQ sauce. (Eats a Beedrill nest. He immediatly got a stinger to the eye.) Man, zat BBQ sauce really stings...

Emory: LOOK!!! The...the ship has magical chocolate fire.

Oglethorpe: COOL!!!

(The mooninites land near the Plutoniums.)

Oglethorpe: HEY!! Are you real?

Ignignokt: Silence you pot smoking hippies... what the hell happened to your ship?

Emory: The... chocolate fire blew it up.

Err: Oh great, they're high.

Oglethorpe: Hey man, got some dope?

Ignignokt: No.

Oglethorpe: Got one of zose little tiny bakable pizza.

Err: SHUT UP, BOY!! (Kicks Oglethorpe in the face.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back in New Jersey...)

Oog: So, when I was 1954 years old, I puked my kidney out, and had to find a new one.

Carl: God help me...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Couple of notes here,

Yes I know I put a bunch of refrences to weed in here, but I really don't know the symptoms of marijuana. Infact, I can't have any drugs in my whole life, I was born with Aspburger Syndrome, and if I smoked one drug, my heart would literally explode.

Secondly, those Ash fans, I'm sorry for picking on him, but he does sometimes act like a total dork...

So that concludes chapter 5, Take the Mix... Chapter 6 is coming up soon... Ash dances to "Don't you wish you're girl friend was hot like me", and Drew find the Plutonium's "stash", and May starts to like Shake, while Max tries to destroy the evil that is Boxy Brown.

And remember, THIS STORY IS TELLING YOU THE HORRIBLE SIDE EFFECTS OF... something...

anyway, STAY SAFE!!! And next time, the story will make sense.


	6. Smoke my Dope

Chapter 6: Smoke my Dope

At Dr.Weird's lab...

"GENTLEMEN!!! BEHOLD!!! A BIG ASS TV!!!!" Dr.Weird shouted, as a large plasma was lowered down by rope. "WOW!!!" Steve said.

"Yes...wow." Dr.Weird said, before shooting the rope with a 9mm pistol. The large TV then fell on Steve. "BITCH!!!!"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the parking area for the alien's ships.)

Ignignokt: Err, we need some beer.

Err:YEAH, MEXICAN BEER!!!  
Emory:We, we...got...weed.. hahahaha!!!!(Barfs out his left lung.)  
Oglethrope: I zink you barfed...out haha!! AN ORGAN!!! I play the organ.

Ignignokt: Indeed you do...you are teh suck.

Err: Yo, man, I gotta pee like a race horse.

Ignignokt: Then you shall urinate on their wonderful pot, to kick them off the habit...and their brains.

Err: Where is it?

Oglethorpe:Yo, man, we like...totally hid the weed...in A SPECIAL PLACE!!!!

Err: He did what!?

Emory: HEY!! I also brought coke...

Oglethorpe: RIGHTEOUS!!!! Where is it.

Emory: Here it is.. (Pulls out 2 bottles of Coca Cola.)  
Oglethorpe: MAN!!! Zhat is not cocaine!! Zhat is a beverage that burns stuff...so I've been told... SHIT!!! Emory!!!

Ignignokt:Silence...for I have a plan...I do not have.

Err: Ya know, that sorta doesn't make sense.

Ignignokt: Oh, does it, Err?  
Err:...How should I answer that.

Ignignokt: Just say that you should tag along, for if you don't you will get kicked in the nuts.

Err: OH!!! Uhhhhh, okay, I'll tag along...

Oglethorpe: Where did you hide that weed anyway?  
Emory: How the hell should I know...

Oglethorpe: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HID IT!!!  
Emory:Oh!! I guess I was really baked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile, at the Plutoniums stash...)  
(Drew is walking by.)

Drew: Now, why did I go on this completley pointless walk.

(Drew then tripped on a log, and fell face first in the stash, swallowing a large amount of marijuana.)

Drew: Ohhhhh...man, my stomache...everything is getting weird looking... HAHAHAHA!!! Man!!! I can touch the sky!!!!!!!

(Runs into a tree.) Shit...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Cuts back to the landing site of the Mooninites and the Plutoniums. The Plutonium's ship was being held together by a series of

duct tape.)

Ignignokt: Your ship is held together by tape.

Oglethorpe: EVEN SO!! IT IS THE ULTIMATE SPACE WEAPON OF DOOM!!!! (After about 3 seconds, the left wing of the ship lands on Err.)  
Err: BITCH!!!!

Oglethorpe: That was just a fluke. (The control center for the ship then fell off.)

Emory: Was that a fluke?  
Oglethorpe: Who knows!?  
Ignignokt: I think you know... for your ship repairing skills suck... like we do... on sodas.

Oglethorpe: I know you suck... somehow...

Emory: Like sucking on a...

Oglethorpe: WE ARE APPROPRIATE HERE!!! NOW LET ME STROKE MY BROW!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile, with Drew...)

(Back in Petalburg)

Drew: I'M CRAZY!!! (Fires a riot shotgun at random people.) ASS WIPES!!!!

(Suddenly, a large window from the Plutoniums' ship lands on Drew.)

Drew: What happened? Well, at least I had enough pain today. (Suddenly, Carl falls down on Drew. Carl currently has his pants down, and a phone in his hand.)

Carl: What the hell? Where am I? (Talks into phone.) Baby? Do we still have 5 minutes left?  
Phone: If you would like to place a call, please...

Carl: Man...

Shake: HEYY!!! (Hobbles up to Carl.) Where's your pants? Why do you have our phone?  
Carl: I was having phone sex.

Shake: Carl, that is a huge waste of time. (Frylock hovers up to Shake)

Frylock: What's a huge waste of time? What the.. Carl? What were you doing in our house!? And why are your pants down.

Carl: Phone sex. By the way. The only reason I've been doing it at your house, is that I don't want to pay a huge ass bill.

Shake: That's thinkin' for ya!

Frylock: CARL!! Put your pants back on.

Carl: FINE!!!! (Puts pants back on.)

Shake: You need to feel the women... not with your ear... but with your...

Carl: THAT'S ENOUGH!!! I know... I just don't like thinking about what you were going to say next.

Shake: But you think about it all the time.

Carl: Well, yeah! But when you say it, it sounds, ya know... unpleasing...to my...

(Meatwad rolls up.)  
Meatwad: Where's my damn taco.

(The group is quiet for 4 seconds, before Carl starts grabbing his crotch.)

Carl: I have an itch...

Shake: Sure you do!!! You're thinkin' about foxy ladies!!!  
Carl: Who the hell says foxy, anymore?

Meatwad: I can... but I choose not to.. cuz it lame.

(Suddenly Ash and friends came up to the ATHF.)  
Carl: Hey, I know you! You're those guys I hear meat-man playing with the volume up...at about 86!

Ash: Who's this?

Frylock: This is our neighbor, Carl.

(Max appears with Boxy Brown on his back, and Boxy Brown has a whip in his afro.)

Meatwad: Alright, now, Boxy Brown commands you to look at this list, and get it right!(Meatwad pulls out a list.) Now, how many times do I have to write ice cream on this f(rubber duck squeak)ing list before someone goes and gets me the f(owl hoot) ICE CREAM!!!

Boxy Brown: You heard him, boy! Let's get that mother f(airhorn)ing ice cream! HYAHHH! (Boxy Brown tilts foward and the whip stuck in his afro whips Max.)

Meatwad: YOU BETTER GET IT BEFORE I ETCH A MOTHER F(plunger sound)ING STEAK KNIFE IN YOUR FOREHEAD! I WILL DESTROY YOU MAX!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile on the Plutonium ship...)

(There's a huge noticable gap in the ship.)  
Oglethorpe: EMORY! I thought I told vou to secure zhat!  
Emory: Well, I'm not the one who came up with the idea to patch the thing up with tape.

Oglethorpe: Vell, I...IT WAS TOO YOUR IDEA!!

Emory: No it wasn't!

(A huge metallic screech is heard.)

Oglethorpe: Emory, vhat vas zhat?

Emory: I don't really kno- (Suddenly, the ship literally falls apart, sending Oglethorpe and Emory spiraling down towards earth.)  
Oglethorpe: DAMN VIT EMORY!!!

(Oglethorpe and Emory then fell into a dessert factory.)  
Oglethorpe:...SWEEET!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, the sixth chapter of Poketeens.

The next chapter, I'm going to try my hand at normal story format, cause, I've come up with this theory that I'll be able to make funnier stories

with normal story format. If you don't like the next chapter, just inform me, and I'll make chapter 8 script again.

Will Carl kill himself? Will Max get Meatwad's ice cream, before Meatwad drives a stake knife into Max's forehead? How did Boxy even whip Max?

Find out next time.

REVIEW!!! BWA HA HA HA!!...please?


	7. Bring the Cream

Chapter 7: Bring The Cream

At South Jersey shore...

The mad scientist, Dr. Weird, was about to unveil his latest insane creation.

"GENTLEMEN!! BEHOLD!! I bring to you, the most amazing thing I've ever created," Dr. Weird began. Dr.Weird then pulled out a flaming

torch. "FIRE!!" Dr.Weird exclaimed. "Umm...that's not new..." Steve explained. "SILENCE!!" Dr.Weird said, resting the flaming end of the torch on Steve. Steve immediately caught fire. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Steve said, running around like a chicken without a head.  
"SILENCE, STEVE! I'M CATCHING MORE THINGS ON FIRE!!" Dr.Weird exclaimed, setting fire to Javier.

* * *

(LAST TIME, ON POKETEENS!)

"DAMN VIT, EMORY!!" Oglethorpe shouted, as the Plutoniums headed down towards earth. The two then smashed though the roof

of a dessert factory.

"SWEET!!" Oglethorpe yelled.

(Shows Boxy Brown on Max, with a whip in his afro.)  
"Alright, now, Boxy Brown commands you to look at this list, and get it right!(Meatwad pulls out a list.) Now, how many times do I have to write ice cream on this f(rubber duck squeak)ing list before someone goes and gets me the f(owl hoot) ICE CREAM!!" Meatwad shouted.

(Shows a window land on Drew.)  
"What happened? Well, at least I had enough pain today. " Drew said, before Carl lands on him.

(Shows 'Who's Line is it Anyways?', on the episode where Ryan busts his head into the neon lights on Drew Carey's desk, as big white words say "Unrelated Clip From 'Who's Line is it Anyways?')

"And now...Bring the Cream..." the announcer announced. "Can I get paid now?"

* * *

Outside the Desert factory...

The Plutoniums had just shuffled out of the factory, and were absolutely covered in chocolate.

"Well, that sucked." Emory simply stated. Oglethorpe, however, was completely happy, and was licking chocolate off of him.

"Except for ze dessert factory part." the fat orange alien replied.

"Hey, man. What happened to the rest of the ship?" Emory asked, making a good point. As if to reply, the pieces of the ship smashed right into the factory, causing it to explode.

"NOOOO!! All zat vonderful chocolate! Destroyed!!" Oglethorpe shouted.

Suddenly, the Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future landed right in front of the two aliens.

"Sorry I'm late. The ship blew apart, and it was too late to RSVP." the Ghost said.

"RSVP to what?" Emory asked.

"…..NO IDEA!" the ghost announced, raising his shear hand into the air.

The Mooninite ship then proceeded to land. The two Mooninites then proceeded to hop out.

"What's going on, hippies?" Ignignokt asked.

"Yeah, hippies!" Err mirrored.

"Well, our ship just blew apart into pieces and-" Emory started.

"THE PIECES DESTROYED THE BEAUTIFUL DESERT FACTORY!!" Oglethorpe finished.

"Yeah." Emory finished.

"Well, we are lucky, for we have a ship." Ignignokt said. Now, the universe must have decided to laugh in the face of the moon person, for upon saying this, a large heavy sheet of metal from the Plutonium's ship crashed into the Mooninite ship, causing it to explode.

"We _had_ a ship." Err said.

"Silence, Err." Ignignokt said, with anger seeping out of his monotone voice.

"Wow…that sorta sucks…" Emory said.

"We don't even have freakin' insurance for the ship yet!" Err shouted, raising his arms into the air.

"Well, we're not very far from town." Emory said.

"Who told you?" Ignignokt stated, pointing his arm at Emory.  
"Yes! WHO TOLD YOU!?" Err mimicked.

"Well, I saw it before we crashed." Emory said.

"Yes, you saw it." Ignignokt said, uncaringly.

"Oh! May I go and destroy them?" the Ghost asked.

"So you can what? Go bore them to death with your stories that make no sense. Well then go ahead and do it, for

it may work." Ignignokt simply stated.

"Alright!" the Ghost announced, going through the forest, in which the factory was set in the middle of. Yes, someone was high enough to put a Dessert factory in the middle of a forest.

* * *

Meatwad had just acquired his ice cream from Max, and was sitting on a tower completely made of ice cream boxes and

buckets.

"Alright! This is what I'm talkin' bout!" Meatwad stated.

"You have me to thank, bitch." Boxy Brown stated, as 80's music played in the background as always.

"Thank you Boxy! Now I have a life-time supply of ice cream!" Meatwad announced.

"What's wrong with Meatwad?" May asked Frylock.

"Meatwad has a toy brain." Frylock responded.

"That's right!" a metallic voice sounded off. Suddenly, the Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future

busted right out of the wall of a building. "Who are you!?" Brock asked, reaching for his pokeball.

"I am the Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future!" the ghost announced.

"You're the Ghost of Christmas Past?" Ash asked.

"Yes! And I'm here to tell you a story!" the Ghost announced. He then grabbed a smoke machine and started it.

"Thousands of years ago, I ran for the position of Student Council President!" the ghost started his story, causing confused faces to those who were not familiar with the ghost. Random people simply stopped to stare at the sight.

"We then baked cookies, but the principal said that we couldn't, because it was for some reason against the rules. But for some reason….I won…." the Ghost finished, as the smoke dissipated.

"….Aren't you supposed to tell us about our lives?" Ash asked.

"I am?" the ghost asked, clanking his shears on his hand together.

"I think so."

"……Oh…"

Frylock then hovered near them.

"Aww, come on! What are you doing here!?" Frylock asked.

"I cannot do that, because I'm here and I'm supposed to do something. I think it was bore you to death." the Ghost said.

Suddenly, a net surrounded everyone except the ghost. A large Meowth hot air balloon then hovered up.

Team Rocket then did their motto, with the Pokemon crew shouting "Team Rocket!"  
"Yes! We sent those aliens to weaken you!" Jessie exclaimed.

"And I helped!" the Ghost announced.

Everyone paused what they were doing, and stared at the ghost. About ten seconds passed before… "Thousands of years ago, I survived the quickening of the Dragonoids and…" the ghost quickly droned off into other stories, with stories with Sigourney Weaver, where babies come from for machines, and the story of the Insan-O-Flex.

"Yeah, you keep talking." Shake announced, before loading up a crossbow with a flaming arrow. Shake then fired, and the arrow hit the balloon, causing it to explode. And not a balloon pop. Instead, an explosion from the ATHF world took the place of the pop for some reason. The net then snapped, and Team Rocket was sent flying.

"It looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" they shouted.

"My GOD! They're lame." Shake yelled.

"Yes, now… I have a story.." the ghost said. "Now, Thousands of years ago, I saw a eight foot spider in a parking lot!" the ghost started.

* * *

Speaking of spiders…

Meanwhile, in Hell…

"Yo! Satan! Wassup! Wassup! In the hissouse!" our favorite, giant, eight-foot, diaper wearing, yellow eyed and rapping spider shouted to the prince of darkness, Satan.

"Silence!" Satan shouted.

"Yo, it's all cool!" mc Pee Pants stated.

"No, it's not." Satan stated.

"Yeah….so….what's the plan now?"

"Look, you fail every single damn plan I give to you, you dumb fu(owl hoot!)! By now, the entire earth is aware of you

and your raps! Why don't you try….uhhh….speed metal?" Satan suggested.

"How 'bout no! I don't like that crap! Rap is what I do! And you know what? I don't really understand why the recording studio

keeps on dropping me! It's because I keep on getting killed! But that doesn't really matter! You know why?

Cause I'm gonna come back! I'm gonna come back!" mc Pee Pants shouted with one breath.

"LOOK! Dumbass, the world already knows your trademarks! Your form always has a fu(chainsaw rev)ing diaper, and fu(jingle bell)ing yellow

eyes!" Satan said.

"He gotcha!" the Dumbassahedratron stated.

"And you! Your jokes aren't funny anymore! Your jokes suck, now that you have resorted to insult comedy, and the victim is always

me!" Satan shouted.

"Look, how 'bout I just go to another dimension? How 'bout that?" the evil rapper asked.

"Grr…fine…and since the only thing lower then a fly is an amoeba, and you would have no luck taking over the world as

that form, I will send you back as a giant spider." Satan stated.

"Alright!" mc Pee Pants shouted.

"And you," Satan started, by pointing to the Dumbassahedratron, ", are going with him!!"

"What?" the Dumbassahedratron asked.  
"I'm going to send you to a random universe, okay?" Satan said, without a second thought.

"Wait! I-" before the Dumbassahedratron could continue, mc Pee Pants and the Dumbassahedratron disappeared in a display of fire.

"Finally…" Satan stated. Suddenly, Adolf Hitler walked up to Satan.  
"Can I go too?" Hitler asked.

"Shut up!" Satan said, before shooting a large stream of fire at the dictator.

* * *

Well, here ya go! The latest chapter! Now, mc Pee Pants and the Dumbassahedratron will be there to annoy the living crap out of everyone! YAY!! Also, I know that the chapter title has nothing to do with the story, but I couldn't think of anything else?


End file.
